what the hell are you?
by wolves lover
Summary: olivia is the daughter of a man with a lot of enemies. what will hapend when her mom and brother decides to live in La Push. what happend when Embry imprints on Sam's little sister? or when leah meets a guy? and why olivia heals so fast? and her brother is so storng? and why does her father knows Carlisle? whay are they so danm mysterious?


New Story

Liv's pov

The last thing I remembered was getting in the car with Gabriel and driving beck to my home in sunny Florida. Now I'm in a hospital bed, I saw rain through the window and my head hurts like hell. I felt a warm hand holding mine. I squeezed it a little and looked up to the guy holding it. He smiled at me and said "the Sleeping Beauty decided to wake up, ha?" I looked at him, confused. He asked me how I feel. To be real I felt like crap, my head hurt, my lungs ached every time I breathed and my left leg was in a cast.  
"I've been better, what happened?" I tried to get up and then saw a half open curtain, two huge guys were standing there, a women and someone else was lying in bed. I took a deep breath and when looked at Liam, he still hold my hand and looked at me a little worried, I raised an eyebrow waiting for him to start talking. He looked at the window for a few seconds and then looked at me. He took a deep breath and asked "do you remember getting in the car with Gabriel?" I nodded quietly and he continued "well someone sabotaged the car. You were at the highway, driving about 50 miles per hour. Gabriel tried to stop, but he couldn't, you bumped into another car. Gave didn't make it. Dad get you transformed here, La Push a small reservation near Seattle." I looked at him with compassion. He and Gabriel were close; I squeezed his hand again and said "I'm so sorry. He was your friend, and a good person, I liked him. Are you ok?" he looked at me with a sad smile and said "I'll be fine. Dad caught the bastard; he makes him regret for been alive." I smiled and said "sounds like Max."  
Liam kissed my forehead and said "the doctors said you were lucky, you were in a really bad shape when you got to the hospital. They thought that you won't make it through the night" he looked so scared, so sad. He took a shaky breath. I took my hand and run it through his face, I smiled at him and said "here I am and surprise I'm alive and in a few days I'm gonna kick sum ass" he laughed a little and then turned to the door. I did the same and sew a beautiful girl with a short hair; she wore a yellow tank top and torn jeans. The look on Liam face was priceless. The girl probably notices him staring at her, she turned to look at him and blushed slightly, and then she walked to the other people in the room. I couldn't help it; I looked at Liam with a huge smile on my face. I never saw him looking at a girl like this. He finally looked away and saw my face. "what? Why are you smiling like that?" I looked at him with innocent eyes and asked "like what? I'm just smiling. Is this a crime? "he just roll his eyes and kept sneaking glances to the girl.

Leah's pov

When Sam called me he said that Molly wants to see me. Apparently she was angry with Sam. He told her he was engaged to Emily, my cousin. But I get over it, I know he can't do anything about his feelings, he imprinted on her. I was really mad at first but I love Emily and I know she wouldn't do anything to hurt me on purpose. And she tried to push him away but it only hurt them both. Molly was Sam's little sister, her mom convinced her to go to her aunt for a year or two. She came beck two days ago. She tried to climb on a tree in the woods and fall. I found her and took her to the hospital in Forex. Carlisle took care of her. I don't know why but I started trust him, maybe it's his personality he just… so like a human. When I got to Molly's room I notice a guy staring at me, I looked up and saw amazing green eyes glaring at me with a look I couldn't read. I felt my cheeks warming. I turned and walked over to Molly ignoring the looks Sam and Embry sanding to me.  
"Leah! I'm glad you here. Tell everyone in the room to get out; I want to be with you." I looked at her smiling and hugged her.  
"I'm glad to see that you feeling better. But I don't want you to be so rude to your brother nor my cousin" she looked at me surprised and said  
"he damped you for your cousin, the one who was your best friend and you telling not to be rude?!" I set on the bed near Emily and said  
"if I'm not angry at Emily or Sam then you shouldn't either" Molly shook her head and said "I can't believe that you say that. You were together for almost 4 years and you just going to forgive both of them for what they did to you?" I took her hand looking at Sam and Emily  
"can you see how he looks at her? How she looks at him? The love between then. Can you honestly tell me that me and Sam ever looked at each other like that?" she was quiet for a few seconds and then looking at Sam she said "how? How the loving caring brother I remember two years ego, the one that never would have hurt Leah, how did he did this to her?" her voice broke a little and tears appeared in her eyes. "I want to be along. Now!" I looked at her surprised of her reaction I opened my mouth but before I could say anything she yelled "get out now! Everyone!"

Liv's pov

I heard the girl in the bed near mine screaming at everyone to get out of the room.  
"I have a surprise for you." My mom said pulling my attention. I looked at her waiting for her to go on. She got up of here sit and want out of the room all the people who were with the other girl got out as well with sad faces. My mom got in after a mint or two with someone else behind her.

ראש הטופס


End file.
